


Daddy Knows Best

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Fluff, M/M, Nerd!sam, Punk!Lucifer - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has not seen his boyfriend Lucifer Milton for a few days, but Lucifer has a valid excuse to keep him waiting for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Lucibae, who made me fall in love with her Pierced Nerd!Verse!

The best days were always the days Lucifer picked him up after school, Sam thought. When he knew, school was so much easier to get through, no matter now boring the classes were. If he didn’t, he was surprised and couldn’t wait to spend the afternoon with him, no matter what his boyfriend planned.

Today, when he stepped out of the building and couldn’t spot Lucifer’s bike, he felt kinda sad. It had been a few days since he picked him up and even though they talked, Sam couldn’t stop himself from worrying. Lucifer wasn’t the most responsible one, so he really hoped he wouldn’t get into trouble. He figured his boyfriend was just busy after waiting for a few minutes, then continued his way home. Too bad, he would have loved to see him today.

Sam was about to leave the school grounds when he suddenly heard a high pitched bark and curiously turned around. He found a little puppy, who came running towards him with its little tail wiggling like crazy and jumping excitedly. His fur was black and brown and his eyes big and blue – the cutest puppy Sam had seen in his life for sure. Smiling, Sam knelt down and caught the little one as it jumped into his arms.

“Hey, little fellah.” He chuckled as the puppy started licking his face eagerly. Sam managed to make it stop for a few seconds and noticed it was wearing a collar. At this, he raised a brow in confusion. It didn’t fit the little fluff ball at all. It was black leather and had little spikes everywhere.

The puppy barked again and almost wiggled itself out of Sam’s arms, so he carefully put it back to the ground while stroking its fur.

“Did you run away, little rebel?”

A whistle startled Sam and the little puppy stood still, his ears going up before they both turned around. There – a few feet away and a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips – stood Sam’s boyfriend, a leash in his hands.

Sam picked the little puppy up again, stood up and walked over to him with a smile. Lucifer snipped the almost done cigarette away and pulled Sam into a careful hug, to not scare the puppy, who instantly started licking over Lucifer’s face too.

“I’m late, sorry, baby boy.” He purred and pressed a kiss on Sam’s lips, who hummed in delight.

“’s okay, daddy.” Sam smiled up. “Who is this little guy?”

“A surprise, because you’ve been such a good boy the last weeks.” Lucifer smirked and clicked the leash onto the little puppy’s collar.

Sam looked at him with big eyes, not quite getting what the older one meant with that. At his confusion, Lucifer wrapped the leash around his hand, took the puppy to put it on the ground and pulled Sam into a deep kiss. Sam sank against him as Lucifer’s tongue slid into his mouth and hos boyfriend pulled him closer, one of his knees shoving between Sam’s legs and coaxing a moan. The smirk on his face when he pulled back showed that he missed Sam as much as the boy missed him.

“I’ll make up for letting you hang for so long.” Lucifer promised and Sam shook his head.

“It’s fine, really. Now, what about this one?” He pointed down at the puppy, who was now chasing its own tail. Sam couldn’t help but swoon over the adorable little fluff ball – it was too perfect.

“He’s yours.” Lucifer purred and handed the leash to Sam, who took it quite shocked. “His name is Spike.”

At this, Sam couldn’t help but laugh. Spike? That was the most bizarre name for such an adorable little thing. Spike barked once more in his baby voice and jumped Sam’s leg, begging to be picked up again. Sam couldn’t deny him his wish.

“Spike, huh?” He smiled and nuzzled his face against the puppy’s. “I’m Sam.”

“You know the race?” Lucifer asked and lit another cigarette. Sam nodded.

“It’s a Doberman, or a Rottweiler?” He tilted his head, inspecting the little one. “No, you’re a Doberman. You’re not _that_ fluffy.”

Spike barked, as if Sam offended him and his cuteness, and the two humans laughed silently.

“He’s amazing, Luci. But –“ Sam bit his lip, not sure how to tell Lucifer that he couldn’t take the little one home with him. His dad would completely freak out. When he looked back up Lucifer blew a smoke ring and grinned.

“You can’t keep him, I know.” He said calm. “He’ll stay at my place.”

“R-Really?” Sam’s eyes lightened up.

“Of course, baby boy. Didn’t you tell me you always wanted a dog?”

Sam blushed a little and smirked down at Spike. Yeah, he mentioned it once or twice – or a few hundred times. He forgot the exact number. Sam knew his dad would never allow him to have his own dog, so he didn’t even _think_ about asking Lucifer about him, thinking he’d feel the same. Now he had no idea what to say, so he mumbled an embarrassed ‘Thank you’, without looking up.

“You know I love it when you’re so innocent, baby boy.” Lucifer murmured and leaned down, placing a kiss behind his ear.

“Not in front of school, Luci!” Sam couldn’t help but gasp at how much this little kiss turned him on already.

“I know, that’s why we’re going home now.” Sam nodded instantly. Home sounded good. “You’ll keep being a good boy for me, will you?”

“Yes, daddy.” Sam promised, earning him a last kiss before Lucifer stood back up.

“Then we should go, because his are not the only leash and collar I bought today.”

When he looked up Sam blushed even more, both from this thought and from the way his boyfriend’s hand that wrapped around his waist, pinching his ass before staying still on his hips. He put Spike back down, letting the leash loose enough so he could run a few feet and jump around as they started walking towards Lucifer’s apartment. Sam never thought he could love Lucifer more than he already did, but apparently he could. Daddy just knew what his baby boy needed.


End file.
